This invention relates to a dental treatment installation having one or more dental treatment instruments adapted to be actuated with replaceable or interchangeable dental tools having varying operational parameters, and a main control device to which the operating parameters of the particular treatment instrument selected and also if appropriate further operating parameters are fed, and which thereupon computes the operating point for the drive of the particular selected treatment instrument and also the working data of the particular selected tool.